Along with the development of the virtual reality (VR) technology, various software and hardware products of virtual reality are provided one after another. The virtual reality technology generates a 3D virtual world through computer simulation, which simulates user's visual faculty and provides a sense of immediacy to the user.
In the application of the virtual reality, a large volume of data may need to be transmitted instantly or processed with complicated computation. If the data volume is too large or the computation is too complicated, latency may occur and the requirement of immediacy may not be achieved.
Or, in the application of the virtual reality, the virtual reality content may not match the user's instant needs. That is, the application of the virtual reality is not user friendly.